thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
The Challenge XXX: Dirty 30
XXX: Dirty 30 is the 30th season of The Challenge. Filming began in April 2017. Description To celebrate the 30th season of The Challenge, MTV is bringing back the dirtiest and most unpredictable players in The Challenge history for the biggest prize ever - $1 MILLION DOLLARS! This devious bunch will stop at nothing to win the game and compete against each other on The Challenge XXX: Dirty 30. Fifteen men and fifteen women will have to fight their way through some of the craziest, most daring challenges yet. And with this devious assortment of players, the backstabbing and masterminding will be just as intense off the field as on the field. Trust. No. One. Cast | |} Format The season opens up with an opening competition known as "The Purge". The contestants will play as individuals and/or teams to avoid elimination. In the end, the bottom six players (3 males and 3 females) will be eliminated. Another Purge will take place at the end of the season to determine the finalists. The game will then follow a similar format to Free Agents (click here for details) with the following differences: * The Draw will work differently this season. The bottom players of the challenge will draw out an X'' or a ''XX. The player that draws the XX will get to choose a player that will go against the player that was sent in by the challenge winners. * Similar to the Battle of the Ex-iled ''twist in ''Battle of the Exes II, eliminated players will compete in a series of loser's brackets known as "Redemption" for their shot to re-enter the game. Final Challenge earnings *'Champions:' $450,000 each *Runners-up: $35,000 each *Third place: $15,000 each Game Summary Elimination chart Notes *Before any challenges took place, Ashley withdrew from the competition after she was upset over not having her luggage in time for "The Purge". CT was not present at the first challenge due to passport issues and was not able to enter Cartegena. *Briana & CT entered the game in Episode 2. Briana came in as a replacement for Ashley, while CT arrived late after his passport situation was solved. *Nelson was diqsualified from the competition at the end of Episode 11 after provoking Derrick K. into a verbal and physical altercation and hitting him in the face. Presidio Progress ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the challenge. : The contestant was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant participated in the elimination draw, but did not draw the XX card. : The contestant was safe and did not have to participate in the challenge. : The contestant pulled the XX card and voted someone into the Presidio. : The contestant was protected from being eliminated by the challenge winner. : The contestant won in the Presidio. : The contestant lost in the Presidio and was eliminated. : The contestant was was eliminated at the Challenge. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to injury/illness. : The contestant was disqualified. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. Redemption ;Competition : The contestant won the Redemption competition, and returned to the actual game. : The contestant won their round of the Redemption match. : The contestant lost the Redemption match, and was permanently eliminated from the game. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was disqualified from the competition due to violent behavior. NOTE: Shane was disqualified from Redemption prior to the first reentry point after getting physical in a confrontation with Simone. Simone was disqualified as well for threatening Shane with a broken champagne bottle. NOTE: Ammo decided not to enter the Redemption competition after his collapse during his elimination against Jordan. Gallery AmandaXXX.png|Amanda AmmoXXX.png|Ammo AneesaXXX.png|Aneesa BananasXXX.png|Bananas BrianaXXX.png|Briana BritniXXX.png|Britni CamilaXXX.png|Camila Cara MariaXXX.png|Cara Maria CoryXXX.png|Cory CTXXX.png|CT DarioXXX.png|Dario DarrellXXX.png|Darrell Derrick HXXX.png|Derrick H. Derrick KXXX.png|Derrick K. DevinXXX.png|Devin HunterXXX.png|Hunter JemmyeXXX.png|Jemmye JennaXXX.png|Jenna JordanXXX.png|Jordan KailahXXX.png|Kailah LaToyaXXX.png|LaToya LeroyXXX.png|Leroy MarieXXX.png|Marie NelsonXXX.png|Nelson NicoleXXX.png|Nicole ShaneXXX.png|Shane SimoneXXX.png|Simone TonyXXX.png|Tony ToriXXX.png|Tori VeronicaXXX.png|Veronica Category:Seasons Category:XXX: Dirty 30